Many large databases are utilized by companies in searches for many reasons including for marketing and targeted advertising purposes. In some instances, the databases are internal customer databases that are interrogated to help develop new marketing campaigns, new targeted marketing lists or even new products. In some instances, external data may be used. In many cases, the data sources are very large numbering into the hundreds of millions of records with each record containing all or a subset of a large number of data field types and many data fields.
Often, such companies employ database specialists to write Structured Query Language queries to implement certain database queries that have been designed along with an output report. In some instances, employees may use graphical interfaces such as data field pull down menus to design structured database queries. The output of the query is typically a report having all the records that match the query in the output report format.
Unfortunately, designing structured database queries and corresponding reports can be difficult for users who lack advanced technical computer science training and may prove less than intuitive for certain individuals such as corporate employees who most need access to the data stored in such large databases.
Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for systems and methods that provide intuitive database query tools and that provide results in an intuitive visual format for marketing professionals.